Put your hands all over me
by Sirenita
Summary: La persona que había creído que con este plan le darían una paliza a Klaus probablemente sería asesinada dentro de las siguientes horas. Y Bonnie feliz ayudaría a Damon en el cometido. Spoilers hasta episodio 3x14: Dangerous Liasons.


_N/A: Éste es un regalo de navidad (demasiado atrasado) para _Carla Gray_. Realmente espero que le guste._

_Esto simplemente es un crack!shot o algo del estilo. Aunque admito que me gustaría verlo en la serie… Después de todo, faltan parejas para variar un poco la dinámica de la historia. Además que admito que shippeo el Damon/Bonnie. Sé que soy una de las pocas personas del mundo que lo hacen, pero no sé, me gustan juntos. El one-shot está escrito para que calce como la trama de un episodio, aunque sin las historias de los demás personajes cortando todo en varias escenas._

__Acerca del título puedo decir que viene de la canción Hands All Over de Maroon 5. La escuché varias veces mientras escribía.__

__Muchísimas gracias a __Dryadeh__ por haber beteado el one-shot.__

__Y eso sería todo. Si lo leen, pues espero que sea de su agrado. Si es así o si lo odian, pues dejen un review con sus impresiones.__

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **Nada pertenece a mí. Ya me gustaría ser productora de la serie para hacerla mejor (y mejor no hablemos de los libros).**

* * *

><p><strong>Put your hands all over me<strong>

Bonnie tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de dar la mejor sonrisa que aquella situación requería. De por sí el hecho que un tipo que rodeaba los treinta años y que se refería a ella como la "mujer a la que la haría gritar mi nombre toda la noche" le hacían querer golpearlo hasta que se le cayeran todos los dientes. Pero tener que soportarlo con la mano de Damon acariciando la parte baja de su espalda era _demasiado_. Estaba segura que en estos precisos intentes su dignidad femenina se moría lenta y dolorosamente.

Por suerte la soga roja que colgaba desde fierros metálicos puestos frente a la puerta del local, fue levantada y la (asquerosa) conversación con Buck se dio por finalizada. Todos en la fila comenzaron a empujar, tratando de acelerar el proceso de entrada al club.

-¡Hey! –reclamó la chica, girándose para ver quién se había aprovechado de la situación para ponerle la mano en el trasero.

-Cuidado, imbécil –Damon le lanzó una mirada dura al hombre de atrás, aunque su voz era calmada. Mientras se acercaban al guardia que revisaba las identificaciones, removió su mano de la espalda de la joven y le sonrió-. Debes calmarte, bruja. Con esa actitud no pareces tener más de quince.

-No puedo creer que me pidas calma cuando alguien… -miró por su hombro, cerciorándose que el pervertido no estuviera remotamente cerca de ella-, me manosea.

-Por como reaccionas diría que te hace falta que te toquen más –alzó las cejas sugestivamente. Bonnie rodó los ojos-. ¿Hace cuánto terminaste con Jeremy?

Debería haber seguido su instinto y no participar de esta misión. Cuando Elijah dijo que necesitaban la ayuda de una bruja poderosa y practicante de magia oscura para poder desbaratar uno de los últimos planes de Klaus, supuso que sería algo difícil de lograr. Y ahora que lo pensaba, lo era teniendo al vampiro más arrogante e idiota de toda la faz de la tierra como compañero. Tenía que recordar que la seguridad de Elena y las caritas de cachorro de abandonado de Stefan no valían el tener que soportar a Damon toda una noche.

Ignorando la pregunta del vampiro, Bonnie abrió su pequeña cartera y buscó su identificación. Para ser falsa, lucía demasiado bien. No podía creer que _Bonnie Bennett, 21 años, Estudiante de Virginia Tech._ salía mejor que Bonnie Bennett, la real. Alaric debería dejar el oficio de profesor de historia y cazador de vampiros para dedicarse a sacar las fotos de las identificaciones y licencias de conducir. Le haría un gran favor al mundo.

El guardia, un hombre de piel morocha y tan alto como la mismísima puerta del local, tomó las identificaciones en completo silencio y paseó su mirada entre las tarjetas de plástico y la pareja. Después de unos segundos donde el corazón de la bruja latía ferozmente, las devolvió y los invitó a entrar.

-Ya te dije que te calmaras –volvió a sentir la mano de Damon en la parte baja de su espalda. Comenzó a empujarla suavemente para que lo acompañara-. Créeme que no luces como una adolescente de diecisiete vestida así.

Sólo en dos ocasiones Bonnie se dejaba ser la maniquí de Caroline: bailes y la noche de Halloween, así que la rubia al saber que su amiga debía aparentar tener la edad suficiente para entrar a un club, la obligó a faltar a la escuela y la mantuvo en casa en una larguísima sesión de caracterización, como lo había llamado con orgullo. Todos los reclamos de la bruja murieron rápidamente cuando vio el resultado final: con tacos altos, un ajustado y diminuto vestido negro, un largo collar metálico colgando sobre su pecho, el pelo suelto y mucho maquillaje; realmente lucía mayor. Y se asemejaba a una prostituta debutante. ("¡No pareces una puta! Te ves sexy, Bonnie. ¿O acaso crees que tu pijama de Hello Kitty te convertirá en la fantasía de todos los vampiros, hombreslobo y hechiceros del lugar?" respondió la rubia, frustrada).

A pesar que no luciera de diecisiete, igual no se sentía para nada relajada. El vestido era demasiado corto y realmente odiaba usar tacos altos, porque le hacían doler los pies. Además, ¿cómo rayos Damon esperaba que estuviera tranquila cuando su vestuario no era funcional si estallaba alguna pelea entre las criaturas sobrenaturales que se hallaban en el lugar? Klaus no necesitaría esforzarse para por fin matarla, sino que una caída mortal con esos endemoniados tacones haría el trabajo sucio por él. Y Elena sería secuestrada y usada para seguir creando híbridos. Fin.

Entraron lentamente. Estaba tan oscuro que Bonnie no podía ver nada y agradeció tener la mano de Damon guiándola. Había estado tanto tiempo rodeada de vampiros y acostumbrada a apoyarse en las mismas características físicas de su condición (rapidez), que olvidaba que también tenían otras habilidades como una aguda vista.

El club era más grande de lo que aparentaba desde afuera. Tenía dos pisos: la parte de arriba, donde estaba la entrada, tenía el bar y varios sillones donde diversos grupos de personas conversaban y reían. Desde el centro de la habitación se podía ver el piso de abajo. Damon y Bonnie caminaron hasta allá, y miraron las cabezas de las personas moviéndose locamente al son de la música y bajo las titilantes luces de colores de la pista.

No tardó en sentirlo. El cambio de ambiente; la música, las luces y el fuerte olor a tabaco en el lugar habían nublado sus sentidos, pero ahora que estaba analizando el lugar, se dio cuenta de la poderosa energía que fluía en todas direcciones y sin un inicio fijo. Comenzó a sentirse ahogada y eso la hizo entrar en un pánico momentáneo. Su magia en este lugar no valía nada.

-¿Sientes algo? –preguntó el vampiro acercándose a su oído.

Bonnie no se había percatado que estaba temblando. Comenzó a moverse con la música, tratando de controlar los escalofríos que recorría su cuerpo.

-Hay una gran energía aquí –lo miró, preocupada-. Y la mayoría no es buena.

-Brujos amantes de las artes oscuras y amigos de vampiros, hombreslobo y otras criaturas –murmuró con calma, pero Bonnie lo conocía lo bastante para saber que estaba alerta a cada persona presente-. No puedo decir que me sorprenda.

-Esto es… -se giró sobre sus talones, liberándose de la mano de Damon. Apoyó la espalda y los codos en la baranda que delimitaba el segundo piso del de abajo-, tan extraño –sus ojos se fijaron en un vampiro alimentándose de una mujer. Los dos estaban enfrascados en su acto; ella gemía y él pasaba su lengua sobre la herida en el cuello de ella. Cuando comenzaron a salir chispas de las luces cercanas a ellos, Bonnie se dio cuenta que la mujer era una bruja-. Y una aberración a la las reglas de la naturaleza.

-No son servidoras de la tierra y ni protectoras del equilibrio. Son brujas que usan su magia para divertirse –sonrió de esa forma arrogante y sabionda tan propia de él-. Y sé que no está en ti, aburrida brujita, pero esta noche debes aparentar ser como ella o Klaus nos matará a todos en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Damon empezó a caminar y después de un rato, ella lo siguió. Se dirigieron al bar.

_Eclipse_ era el club más conocido en el círculo sobrenatural del estado de Virginia. No había ningún humano (Bonnie verificó que todas las personas que Damon apuntaba con latidos de corazón tenían magia), lo cual seguramente se debía a algún encantamiento o conjuro para no despertar su interés en el lugar. Tenía mucha fama, y no de la buena: las supuestas reglas que regían a cada ente sobrenatural no existían dentro del club. Por lo mismo Damon le había advertido desde que ambos fueron asignados compañeros en esta misión sobre lo que vería: brujas dando su sangre a vampiros, intercambios de hechizos de artes oscuras, tráfico de extrañas y peligrosas plantas para pociones, y otro sinfín de actividades que sólo se podían traducir como en una gran orgía de poderes. Pero igual no podía _no_ sorprenderse al ver todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y pensar que hacía unos días creía que Klaus enamorado de Caroline era lo más retorcido del mundo.

Cuando llegó junto al vampiro a la barra, la cantinera ya estaba destapando dos botellas de cerveza. Damon le guiñó un ojo mientras las tomaba.

-¿En serio? –preguntó, incrédula al ver que le ofrecía una-. ¿Realmente crees que es el mejor momento para beber?

-Bueno, hay que mimetizarse, ¿no? –enarcó las cejas-. No me digas que el alcohol afecta tus poderes –dijo con sorna. Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada y él lanzó una risa-. Siempre supe que tenías debilidades, pero saber que una de ellas era el alcohol… Me pregunto qué pasa con tus poderes cuando estás borracha. Si el sexo con una bruja es increíble, ya sabes, las cosas comienzan a volar cuando estás en plena acción; entonces con una bruja borracha…

La persona que había creído que con este plan le darían una paliza a Klaus probablemente sería asesinada dentro de las siguientes horas. Con Damon solían trabajar bien, sí. El punto era que hacían un gran equipo cuando sólo estaban quince minutos realmente _juntos_. Se reunían a discutir el plan y a delegarse tareas, y luego cada uno hacía lo suyo y se comunicaban por mensajes de texto. Simple, práctico y sano para su salud mental. ¿Por qué debía estar en esta misión con él? ¿Por qué no Stefan o Caroline? Ambos podían canalizar la imagen de vampiro malo tan bien como Damon. Y ninguno comenzaría a hacer comentarios que la hacían reconsiderarse por qué rayos este sujeto todavía no estaba muerto. Lo que podía tener de encantador, quedaba oculto con lo molesto y desubicado que era.

Ignorándolo, tomó la botella y se la llevó a los labios. La levantó un poco, fingiendo que bebía un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Cómo averiguamos quién es Sally McFields? –inquirió, con los ojos bailando sobre la gente del lugar.

-A los negocios inmediatamente. Tan práctica como siempre, querida brujita –Damon se giró hacia la barra y llamó a la cantinera. Bonnie lo miró, curiosa-. Oye, preciosa, necesito que me ayudes en algo urgente –La cantinera era una bruja (y con gran poder, cabía destacar), por lo que no podía usar los métodos usuales para sonsacarle información, así que parecía estar tratando con técnicas humanas bastante simples: ladeo de cabeza, breve puchero seguido de una tímida sonrisa-. Algunos amigos me dijeron que podía encontrar a Sally McFields por aquí. ¿Sabes quién es?

-¿Sally McFields, la cazadora?

-La misma –asintió, entusiasmado.

Elijah había sido muy vago respecto a quién era la bruja, pero sabía que se trataba de una con una rara piedra antigua que podía hacer lo imposible: ir contra el equilibrio de la naturaleza sin consecuencias. No sabían bien exactamente qué iba a hacer Klaus con ella, pero era muy peligroso, por lo que se pusieron a averiguar inmediatamente quién podría ser la bruja. Luego de algunos días de intensa investigación, Alaric llegó con el nombre: Sally McFields, cazadora a sueldo. La mujer rápidamente había ganado fama eliminando vampiros, hombreslobo, brujas y otras criaturas cobrando grandes sumas de dinero. Los cazadores corrientes la detestaban por acaparar el trabajo y los hechiceros que sabían de ella la odiaban por no sólo practicar artes oscuras, sino que las usaba para eliminar a los de su clase sin ningún reparo. Se decía que era eficiente en su trabajo porque tenía en su poder un extraño collar con una piedra que se parecía a un diamante, pero más opaco.

La cantinera terminó de secar un vaso y lo dejó sobre la barra. Se secó las manos y dijo:

-Pues, no vas a encontrar aquí, cielo –contestó, inclinándose hacia Damon.

Bonnie rodó los ojos. ¿Alguien le podía explicar cómo alguien (precisamente una bruja) podía caer ante las baratas técnicas de seducción del mayor de los hermanos Salvatore? Al menos Damon estaba probando ser útil esta noche.

-¿Por qué no? –frunció el ceño-. Un amigo me confirmó que esta semana estaría en la ciudad.

-Supe que hoy le ofrecieron un trabajo en Los Angeles. Algo de eliminar un clan de brujas –

El vampiro movió la cabeza para encararla y ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Alaric debería haber confirmado hoy en la mañana que la cazadora estuviera en la ciudad. Sin ella en el lugar, el plan A se iba al caño.

-¿Y no hay ningún modo de contactarla? –preguntó Bonnie.

-No sé cuándo vuelve y tampoco puedo darte su número de contacto –dijo bruscamente. Le dio una lenta mirada de pies a cabeza antes de añadir:-. Sólo sus clientes lo tienen.

-Vamos, preciosa. Ayúdanos –intervino Damon, volviendo a atraer la atención de la cantinera en él. Se inclinó para quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara-. Realmente necesito comunicarme con la cazadora. _Por favor_.

-Si te ayudara… ¿Qué habría para mí? –alzó las cejas con una sonrisa juguetona. Bonnie abrió la boca, sorprendida por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación-. Nada es gratis en este mundo, cielo.

-Te daría lo que tú quieras.

Con un suspiro, Bonnie comenzó a alejarse de ellos. Seguramente Damon acabaría obteniendo la información que necesitaban, pero no quería presenciar el método por el que lo haría. Podía adivinar fácilmente qué favor le pediría la cantinera. Sus ojos lo miraban como si no hubiera comido en una semana y tuviera frente a ella un enorme plato de comida. Y conociendo la poca vergüenza del vampiro, no sería raro que se abalanzaran para tener sexo salvaje sobre la barra. Total, él lo disfrutaría y sabría cómo contactar a Sally McFields.

A pesar que la primera opción era secuestrar a la bruja y quitarle el raro collar, pronto todos decidieron que lo mejor era comprar sus servicios. Sería difícil y peligroso para cualquiera tratar de desarmar a la cazadora cuando se decía que era una experta en las artes oscuras. Stefan dijo que podían ofrecerle un cheque en blanco y que ella misma escribiera el precio que costaría no trabajar para Klaus. Con la conveniencia de tener la fortuna de los hermanos Salvatore y los contactos de los compañeros de armas de Alaric, la misión no parecía ser imposible. Lo difícil sería acercarse a la bruja. El único modo seguro de conseguirlo era reuniéndose con ella en un lugar donde ella se sintiera cómoda: un club lleno de criaturas sobrenaturales deseosas de divertirse sin importar las reglas de la naturaleza.

Si Damon no conseguía la forma de ponerse en contacto con la cazadora, entonces estarían en serios problemas. No podían esperar a que ella volviera, ya que de seguro Klaus o su séquito de híbridos hablaría antes con Sally McFields.

Miró la botella en su mano y se sintió tentada en beber, pero no lo hizo. Sus sentidos estaban en completa alerta con toda la energía que la rodeaba y si llegaba a distraerse, probablemente no saldría ilesa del club. El inmenso poder que emanaban casi todos los presentes le daba miedo. Por primera vez pertenecer a la línea de las brujas Bennett le resultaba inútil. Estaba segura que ni siquiera podría acabar de recitar un hechizo antes de estar muerta si se llegaba a enfrentar contra uno de estos hechiceros.

Alzó los ojos buscando el punto donde sentía la mayor energía: en el piso de abajo, junto a la pista de baile, un hombre estaba riendo y hablando con un pequeño grupo de personas. Debía tener poco más de treinta años y la verdad es que con una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones ajustados, se veía un poco ridículo. Para cualquier humano resultaría un tipo inofensivo que no se vestía acorde a su edad, pero para una bruja no lo era. Ése hombre parecía absorber toda la energía y amplificarla. Todo en él, su sonrisa, la mano sobre el muslo de la morena a su lado, sus ojos posándose sobre un grupo de chicas que bailaban unos metros más allá de donde él estaba; absolutamente _todo_ la hacía sentir en presencia de un titiritero jugando con sus muñecos. Su poder rodeaba a las personas alrededor de él, como si las estuviera controlando o monitoreando sus movimientos.

Bonnie se giró, tratando de calmarse. La sola idea de enfrentarse a ese hombre la aterrorizaba, ya que estaba segura que él no la mataría, sino que usando su poder jugaría con ella hasta conseguir que ella misma pusiera fin a su vida.

Respiró profundamente varias veces, sabiendo que no podía perder el control. Necesitaba estar bien. Esta noche no podía tener miedo, ni sentirse cobarde o tener ganas de correr.

-Ése es el hermano de la cazadora. Se llama Sam –Damon estaba frente a ella, observando al mismo hombre. La chica asintió, maldiciendo mentalmente su mala suerte. Justo a quien no quería ni mirar era la única conexión con la cazadora-. Vivien me dijo que era su mano derecha, por lo que él nos podría contactar con Sally.

Si había notado su reacción al observar a Sam, entonces lo ocultó bastante bien. Bonnie se sintió levemente agradecida por no tener que soportar algún comentario del tipo "nunca vi a una Bennett morirse de miedo".

En sus manos traía un papel. No bastaba ser un genio para saber que la cantinera le había anotado su número telefónico o la dirección de su casa para que el vampiro le diera una visita.

-¿Por qué rompes el papel? –preguntó cuando éste lo estaba transformando en minúsculos cuadrados.

-Es encantadora, pero no es mi tipo.

¿Desde cuándo Damon rechazaba la atención femenina? En especial cuando esa atención iba a otorgarle un follón asegurado.

-¿Por qué? –levantó las cejas, curiosa.

-Demasiado fácil.

-Claro, Vivien no es Elena –dijo casi sin pensar-. Aunque por como hablaba tiene un poco de Katherine, así que ya has tomado ese tren… -a juzgar por su cara, sus palabras no fueron exactamente tomadas con mucho gusto.

A pesar que solían bromear con asuntos importantes, nunca antes habían hecho mención al enamoramiento del vampiro por la ex novia de su hermano y la doble de su propia ex (casi) novia. Desde que supo que Damon y Elena recientemente andaban más cómodos el uno con el otro, no pudo evitar hacer mención al tema. ¿Por qué necesitaban todo el drama de otro triángulo amoroso que ya había ocurrido casi ciento cincuenta años atrás cuando combatían contra el híbrido más poderoso del mundo? Además, todo el rollo de Damon persiguiendo a Elena, Elena confundida, Stefan siendo un psicópata asesino por culpa; la estaba volviendo loca. Bueno, a todos en general; pero seguramente ésta era la primera vez que alguien fuera de los integrantes del triángulo hacía referencia a los eventos recientes.

La chica se quedó en blanco, tratando de encontrar algún modo de cambiar el tema de conversación. No le pediría disculpas. Trabajarían bien juntos y pertenecían al mismo bando, pero eso no quería decir que le tenía simpatía. Todavía no olvidaba que el año anterior casi la mató porque Emily Bennett no le permitió abrir la nefasta tumba donde Katherine y el resto de vampiros estaban confinados a existir.

-Bien, entonces tenemos que hablar con Sam –le dedicó una mirada seria, sintiéndose estúpida por traer el tema a colación cuando necesitaban cambiar de táctica para conseguir la ayuda de la cazadora-. Lo estuve observando y no será fácil. No parece…

Si se tratara de otra persona, él ya la habría estrangulado o usado cualquier otro acto violento a modo de venganza. Sin embargo, Damon simplemente se quedó en silencio y evadió su mirada. No sabía si era debido a cuán importante era la seguridad de la única bruja del grupo o si le tenía miedo porque Bonnie fácilmente podría acabar con él.

Arreglándose el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero, dijo en un tono contenido y monótono:

-Ya que el plan A original fracasó, usaremos uno alternativo. De lo contrario vamos al plan B –hizo un movimiento para indicarle que se quedara en su lugar y él bajó al primer piso.

No tardó mucho en rodear a la masa de gente que bailaba y llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba Sam McFields. El hombre sonreía mientras Damon movía levemente las manos, como si estuviera explicando algo.

La bruja lo miraba fijamente, tratando de adivinar qué estaba tramando. Aún sin la potente música resonando, le sería imposible conseguir escuchar qué hablaban. Los oídos de un hombrelobo o vampiro le vendrían bien en aquel momento.

Después de un rato, Damon volvió a subir. Por la expresión de rabia y frustración en su rostro, claramente las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba.

-Maldito bastardo. Una conversación civilizada de negocios no sirve de nada –murmuró, con los ojos fijos en él-. Plan B. Vamos a bailar.

Rápidamente le tomó la mano y la obligó a seguirlo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan B? –preguntó, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Pues, si lo observaste bien sabes que ese tipo es un cretino. Y además de cretino es un cerdo que le _encantan_ las mujeres.

No lo había pensando, pero tenía razón. Además de tener a dos mujeres prácticamente encima de él sus ojos se regocijaban al ver toda persona con dos piernas y una vagina, usando vestimentas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Entrecerró los ojos, fulminando la nuca del vampiro que la guiaba. El hecho que ella fuera una mujer, con un vestido diminuto y ajustado, en medio de toda esa gente no le sentaba nada de bien.

-Oh, no -se detuvo, casi en la mitad de las escaleras. Damon se volteó y la miró con una mezcla de confusión y exasperación-. Sé lo que planeas y no pienso prostituirme.

-Nadie habló de prostitución, _Bonnie_ –rodó los ojos. Escuchar el modo exagerado y petulante que decía su nombre ciertamente no la hacía calmarse. Trató de soltarse, pero él no lo permitió-. Sólo debes llamar su atención. Él vendrá a ti, bailan, le haces creer que quieres hacer algo más que bailar, lo guías hacia la parte trasera del club y yo vengo a rescatarte.

-¿Y quieres llevar al brujo, probablemente más importante del club, en la cajuela de tu carro sin que nadie se dé cuenta? –preguntó, totalmente incrédula. ¡Su plan apestaba!-. Oh, gran plan, Damon. Obviamente no nos pasaría nada… Eso sin contar que jamás iría al callejón de atrás para-

-Estás en personaje –dijo, evidentemente cansado por tener que discutir el nuevo plan-. Eres Bonnie, bruja, de 21 años, estudiante universitaria, que muere por pasarlo bien. No eres tú, bruja, de 17 años, estudiante de último año de secundaria, que muere por ser la persona más aburrida del mundo.

En personaje o no, ella no podría derrotar ni a uno de los brujos presentes. Damon tampoco sería de mucha ayuda; ya que con suerte podría conseguir dejar inconscientes o matar a un par de vampiros u hombreslobo. La combinación de sus habilidades sería inútil si alguien los descubriese secuestrando al hermano de la cazadora más famosa del país.

Enojada por la testarudez de su compañero, la bruja en menos de dos segundos consiguió que Damon se apartara de ella al hacer que su mano se quemara al mantener contacto con su piel.

-¡Mierda, bruja!

-Justamente por esto no me gusta trabajar _contigo_. No piensas en las consecuencias –dijo en voz baja, ignorando el modo en que el vampiro la miraba como si quisiera matarla-. Debe haber otro modo.

-¿Y qué otra opción tenemos? –inquirió, prácticamente gritando. Se sopló la mano varias veces, observando la lenta recuperación de su quemadura-. Tu silencio lo dice todo. Además, ¿crees que me gusta tener que estar contigo más de cinco minutos? Por favor, bruja. Si quisiera tener un buen compañero de misiones, una estaca sería mucho mejor tú.

-Ándate a la mierda, Damon –dijo, haciéndose escuchar por sobre la música.

-Lo haré cuando tengamos a ese maldito en mi carro, listo para negociar con su hermana –subió un escalón para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente. Con una mirada intimidante dijo:-. ¿Estás lista para encontrar un modo de seguir viviendo o vas a seguir llorando?

Realmente lo odiaba. No sólo su actitud pedante y extremista, como si la mejor opción siempre fuera la más arriesgada de todas. Pero por sobretodo lo detestaba porque tenía la razón: era el único modo. Al menos, lo era esta noche. Y mientras más rápido lo hicieran, más pronto tendrían a Sally McFields y su extraña piedra milenaria de su lado. Tendrían la ventaja sobre Klaus de una vez por todas.

Algo en su cuerpo debía haber cambiado demostrando su aceptación, porque el vampiro parecía más calmado. Volvió a ofrecerle su mano y ella lentamente la tomó.

-Yo… Uh, esto es necesario –cerró los ojos y volvió a repetir las mismas palabras tres veces más. No había nada más horrible que saber que Damon tenía la razón: meterse en grandes problemas era la mejor opción que tenían-. Bien, bien –apretó la mano del vampiro y abrió los ojos-. Iniciemos el plan B.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, Damon le quitó la cerveza de la mano y su pequeña cartera que colgaba en el hombro derecho. Se dirigió a un grupo de personas sentadas en tres sillones rodeando una mesita. Parecía ser un grupo de amigos (brujos), pasando un buen rato. El vampiro les dijo algo y ellos asintieron, haciendo espacio en uno de los sillones, donde Damon dejó la cartera y además su chaqueta de cuero. Dejó la botella de cerveza prácticamente intacta de Bonnie en la mesita, les sonrió a los ocupantes del lugar y volvió a reencontrarse con la bruja:

-Estamos listos –señaló una puerta que estaba en el segundo piso-. Ésa es la salida trasera. Ya sabes qué hacer.

-¿No es peligroso dejar nuestras pertenencias con gente que conocemos?

-Cuando se trata de permitir un momento sensual entre un vampiro y su novia bruja, un grupo de brujos no va a hacer nada para empañar la situación. Es código de brujos, ¿sabes?

Bonnie parpadeó un par de veces antes de negar con la cabeza:

-Todavía no entiendo quién propuso que estuviéramos juntos en esta misión- dijo con resignación.

-No te preocupes, yo también quiero hablar con el idiota por someterme a una noche de tortura a tu lado. Caroline será una molestia, pero al menos no cuestiona todo lo que hago –le sonrió, posando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda-. ¿Lista para bailar, querida bruja?

-Sí, lo que sea –respondió, caminando hacia la pista de baile.

Llegaron hasta el otro lado de la mesa, cerca donde estaba Sam McFields observando a las bailarinas. Damon la rodeó y comenzó a moverse al son de la música. Ella le siguió.

Bonnie no identificó la música. Sus gustos musicales no estaban actualizados, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de escuchar las bandas, cantantes y DJs que hacían las canciones de moda y que todo el mundo escuchaba. Le bastaba escucharla en fiestas y en la radio para aburrirse de ellas.

Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el hermano de la cazadora. Ahora que estaba más cerca, podía sentir su energía rodearla y aturdirla.

Después de dos canciones, Damon bajó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído:

-Relájate.

Él debía haber notado su nerviosismo, ya que su corazón latía demasiado rápido y una vez Caroline le dijo que los humanos (y brujas, ya que en la práctica eran humanos con magia) expedían un olor especial cuando tenían miedo.

Asintió, sabiendo que tenía la razón. Tenía que concentrarse en llamar la atención del brujo, no en lucir como un robot asustado.

Siguieron bailando, esta vez un poco más cerca y Bonnie más concentrada en el baile. En algunas ocasiones daba una vuelta y en otras dejaba que Damon le tomara de la cintura para guiarla.

-Así no entusiasmas ni a un gay, _Bonnie_ –dijo el vampiro luego de un rato. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada-. Para tener éxito, necesitas ser como ellas.

Siguió su mirada y se encontró con un trío de chicas, que se contorneaban al son de la música. Las tres movían exageradamente las caderas, doblaban las rodillas moviendo provocativamente el trasero y se pegaban entre sí, como si bailaran para las otras. Lo cual era exactamente lo contrario, ya que casi todos los hombres, Damon y el brujo incluidos, no podían quitarles los ojos de encima.

-Ésas tres se están convirtiendo en la fantasía de todos los hombres. De seguro todos se las quieren llevar a la cama ahora.

-¿Habría tiempo para llegar a una cama? –preguntó Bonnie, lanzando un bufido. Analizó su expresión y cuando lo vio lamerse poco sutilmente los labios, dijo:-. Eres un pervertido.

Entendía que era genial lucir sensual. Vamos, hombres y mujeres les gustaba comenzar a jugar para sentirse deseados. Incluso ella, la "aburrida bruja", como la llama Damon, quería sentirse así en algunas ocasiones. Pero no comprendía la magia en ofrecerse como cual prostituta. Había un límite y ellas claramente estaban en el segundo lugar. ¿Por qué se ofrecían así? Tener los ojos de los hombres prácticamente desvistiéndolas, sin ningún respeto, y alimentando sus asquerosas fantasías sexuales era denigrante para el género femenino.

Siguieron bailando, pero esta vez el desconcentrado era Damon. No podía dejar de mirar al trío de chicas, especialmente a la morena. Con el pelo negro largo y suelto, alta y un cuello estilizado; se parecía bastante a Elena. No contuvo una mueca de asco. El sólo hecho de pensar que ése degenerado se estaba imaginando a Elena bailando así y luego llenando sus fantasías sexuales… era sumamente perturbador.

El ritmo de la música cambió, y Bonnie comenzó a dar pasos hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Obviamente aprovechó de hundir la punta de sus tacones en sus zapatos.

-Qué agresiva –musitó, volviendo a prestarle atención-. ¿Acaso estás celosa que mire a otras mujeres, querida?

-Celosa, no. Enojada sí cuando estamos aquí por otros motivos que no se acercan a imaginarte una orgía con mujeres que, sorprendentemente, no necesitarían compulsión para estar contigo.

Damon lanzó una gran risa. Le ofreció su mano y cuando la tomó, le dio un rápido giro.

No podía negar que era una buena pareja de baile y hasta disfrutaba que pudieran realizar pasos improvisados, sin siquiera planear quién se movía primero. Pero una fiesta estilo años 70' y un baile sensual en un club nocturno, eran bailes en contextos _muy_ distintos.

Su espalda chocó con su pecho, y se quedaron así un rato.

-Estás celosa porque ellas sí conseguirán que nuestro objetivo quiera conocerlas en privado –suspiró en su oído-. A tu favor tienes que te ves guapísima y que bailas conmigo. Después de nuestra pequeña diferencia en cuanto a qué clientes su hermana toma, estoy seguro que él estará gustoso de robarme a mi pareja cuando ésta me tiene deseando quitarle la ropa ahora mismo. El punto es que tienes que ser un buen premio para lograr que deje a su séquito.

Tenía lógica. Demasiada, de hecho.

-Ya tengo la ropa de zorra, no quiero ser una –sostuvo, sabiendo que si seguía así la que terminaría arruinando la misión sería ella.

-Pero las zorras, como tú les dices, son las que consiguen llevarse a un tipo al callejón de atrás.

-Damon, yo no soy… -giró el cuello, tratando de mirarlo; pero sólo consiguió que su boca se encontrara encima de su ojo izquierdo-. No quiero ni tengo interés en saber cómo serlo.

-Vamos, _Bonnie_. Necesito que despiertes lujuria, no ganas de volver a nuestras camas a dormir.

Dio un paso y se desenrolló del brazo del vampiro.

-Lo siento por no saber cómo ser una zorra –bromeó con ironía.

-Todas las mujeres saben. Es innato en ellas –dijo con plena convicción. ¿Quién le diría que Damon Salvatore le estaría dando una charla motivacional para canalizar su puta interior?-. Vamos, sólo… -se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron y le puso una mano en la cadera. Presionó un poco, haciéndola mover la pelvis en movimientos circulares junto a la de él-, relájate y mueve tu cuerpo.

En las fiestas Bonnie bailaba, pero no de esa forma. Ella era la clásica chica que se reunía con sus amigas a hacer bailes idiotas y coreografías grupales divertidas. Así que haciendo esto, sin siquiera mencionar que con Damon, era incómodo y extraño. Esto no podía ser sensual de ningún modo.

Claramente no era sensual, ya que Sam McFields pasó sus ojos sobre ella sin detenerse. Una de dos opciones: simplemente no era de su gusto o realmente se veía como una imbécil.

Negó con la cabeza y alzó la cabeza, buscando el oído del vampiro:

-Me siento estúpida. Esto no está funcionando.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Jeremy prefería estar con el fantasma de su ex que contigo –dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Si no podía amenazarla al puro estilo Damon Salvatore, usaría una frase inteligente para lograr el mismo efecto: vengarse por su comentario sobre Elena y Katherine. _Touché_.

Ignorando la mirada furiosa que le dirigía, el vampiro puso la otra mano sobre su cadera y la acercó hacia él. Giraron lentamente mientras Bonnie sentía que su cuerpo se le tensaba lenta y dolorosamente. Él obviamente lo notó, puesto que apretó el contacto del mismo modo que había hecho anteriormente con la mano en su espalda en la entrada del club. En este contexto, sin embargo, no logró aplacar para nada su incomodidad.

-Bonnie, sé que esto es difícil de procesar, pero eres atractiva –dijo con lentitud, como si quisiera que sus palabras se le quedaran grabadas. Y lo eran, pero por un motivo diferente: Bonnie se preguntó la posibilidad de haber entrado en un universo alternativo cuando pusieron un pie adentro del local-. Podrías tener a cualquier hombre de aquí arrodillado a tus pies. Así que no te verías estúpida si de verdad lo intentaras.

Se quedaron en silencio casi una canción completa. ¿Acaso debía agradecer su inesperado halago?

Siendo completamente honesta, tal vez podría lograrlo. Y sería mucho más fácil hacerlo si no tuviera que hacerlo bajo estas circunstancias. Estaba segura que estando con sus amigas en un club regular, tratar de jugar a ser sexy sería pan comido. Caroline le daría algunos consejos y sólo bastaría observarla para saber qué hacer. No obstante, estaban en una misión crucial para derrotar a Klaus. O al menos frustrar uno de sus planes maestros. ¿Cómo no podía no estar nerviosa? Su cuerpo estaba preparado para pelear, no para bailar. Y mucho menos para seducir.

Volvió a sentir las manos de Damon sobre sus caderas y suspiró, sabiendo que tenerlo a él como pareja tampoco ayudaba mucho en cambiar la situación. Actuar como una zorra sería cómodo con persona de confianza, no con el vampiro que más odiaba en todo este mundo después de Klaus.

De repente, mientras paseaba los ojos sobre las personas que la rodeaban, tuvo una idea.

-Espera –se movió y él la soltó de inmediato. Bonnie tenía una gran sonrisa que lo descolocó-. Vuelvo en un rato.

Se abrió paso entre las personas de la pista de baile y llegó hasta el grupo de amigos que cuidaban sus pertenencias.

-¿Cómo va todo con tu novio? –preguntó una de las chicas en tono alegre.

A modo de respuesta le ofreció una tímida sonrisa. ¿Por qué rayos había tenido que decirles que eran novios? Ahora tenía diez pares de ojos observándola como si quisieran encontrar alguna evidencia de cuán bien lo estaban pasando. Si tan sólo supieran que no había nada divertido en tener que bailar con Damon (imbécil) Salvatore.

Abrió su cartera y buscó la pequeña bolsita donde guardaba el dinero. Al encontrarla, sacó un billete de veinte dólares y volvió a guardar todo.

Luego caminó hacia la escalera y cuando iba por la mitad de ésta, le lanzó una mirada a la pista de baile. Damon estaba de pie, observándola fijamente.

Sin perder tiempo, Bonnie fue hasta la barra y pidió un vaso de whiskey.

Vivien la reconoció inmediatamente y le dirigió una mirada socarrona. De seguro pensaba que si necesitaba una bebida tan fuerte para poder pasar el rato con Damon, entonces las cosas no iban a terminar bien entre ellos y ella sin lugar a dudas podría calmar los ánimos del vampiro. Si supiera que Damon no tenía ningún interés en ella…

Cuando tomó el billete y dejó el vaso sobre la barra, la bruja bebió su contenido de un solo sorbo.

Esperó un rato, impaciente porque el efecto del alcohol llegara rápido. La idea de emborracharse la tuvo cuando vio a un hombre bebiendo. Lo último que había comido fue un puñado de uvas hacía cuatro horas, así que emborracharse no sería para nada complicado. No sabía cómo a Damon ni a ella no se les había ocurrido antes. ¡Era tan evidente! Sus poderes no eran nada en comparación con la gente del lugar, por lo que no eran necesarios. De ese modo, utilizar el producto más popular en la historia de la humanidad para desinhibir a cualquiera no era algo peligroso.

Cuando se sintió ilógicamente feliz y deseosa por bailar, supo que había surtido efecto.

Mientras bajaba por la escalera, tuvo que cerrar brevemente los ojos. La ola de energía la hacía vibrar de emoción. Se sentía… en éxtasis. Era una sensación tan abismante, pero increíble al mismo tiempo estar entre una enorme cantidad de poder. Nunca antes había querido hacer magia como en aquel instante. Quería contribuir a esa energía, quería ser parte de todos.

Se forzó en recordar el motivo por el que estaba en el lugar y volvió a ponerse en marcha.

-Listo –dijo, al llegar al lado de Damon. Éste arqueó una ceja al notar el cambio en ella. Su aliento debía apestar a alcohol-. Como tú te encargarás de todo, mis poderes no serían absolutamente necesarios. Y hay que conseguir la ayuda de la cazadora sí o sí –explicó, tomándole un brazo-. Ahora sí, bailemos.

Él la siguió y volvieron al mismo lugar donde antes hicieron el patético intento de baile sensual. Por la forma que la miraba, se notaba que estaba dudoso que esta nueva táctica fuera a funcionar. O quizás sólo estaba descolocado porque era la primera vez que la veía tan relajada en su presencia. Con él solía estar alerta, hasta en los momentos donde sólo hablaban de cuál sería el siguiente movimiento a seguir en el plan de turno. No era para nadie un secreto que no disfrutaba de su compañía, así que verla alegre e invitándolo a la pista de baile era realmente raro.

Por la seguridad de todos sus amigos y de los habitantes de Mystic Falls, obviamente tenía que emborracharse para poder bailar sensualmente con Damon Salvatore. No había otra solución.

Y esta vez Bonnie no lo intentó, sino que lo hizo: comenzó a mover las caderas del mismo modo que el vampiro le había dicho, pero no necesitó que él la tocara para hacerlo. Siguiendo el ritmo de la música con su trasero, comenzó a moverlo en forma circular y a girar; hasta que llegó a la pelvis de su pareja de baile y se quedó en el lugar, inclinándose para lograr mayor contacto.

Por un momento lo sintió tensarse y dejar de bailar, pero luego una de las manos del vampiro se deslizó por su cadera y comenzó a moverse con ella.

Bonnie sonrió con satisfacción y apartó su cabello hacia un lado, y volteó el rostro hacia el otro:

-¿Ahora ya no te doy ganas de dormir? –preguntó, divertida, por encima de su hombro.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu compromiso con la seguridad de tus amigos –lo escuchó responder-. De hecho, en este momento estoy admirando tu capacidad de resolución, Bonnie.

-Y eso que ni siquiera he comenzado…

Dio un paso hacia atrás y la bruja podría haber jurado que escuchó a Damon proferir un bufido.

Puso una de las manos sobre su pecho y sin romper el contacto, comenzó a rodearlo, caminando acorde a la música.

Había una parte de su cerebro gritaba "¡estás manoseando a Damon Salvatore!", pero no quería escucharla. Lo estaba haciendo bien y le demostraría al imbécil de su pareja que el problema en trabajar juntos no era ella, sino él.

Además, se sentía impulsada por la energía a su alrededor a seguir. Había leído algunas veces de los efectos de las drogas y ahora estaba segura que los sentía: era poderosa e invencible. Prácticamente podía saborear la magia en su lengua. Estaba en todos lados, rogándole porque cediera a sus instintos y siguiera la letra de la canción: que moviera las caderas, que se pegara a su pareja y bailara hasta el fin del mundo. Nunca había experimentado tal sensación de _necesitar_ moverse, de tocar, de sentir los latidos de su corazón sincronizados con el compás de la música. ¿Era su poder el que se había manifestado y la hacía sentirse llena, o el de los demás? Lo que sí sabía era que sentía que iba a _explotar_.

Se detuvo en la espalda de Damon y volvió a pegarse a su cuerpo. Comenzó a doblar las rodillas, y bajó lo que más pudo, usando el cuerpo del vampiro como apoyo para no caerse.

-Lo que voy a hacer es una venganza por decir que éramos novios –dijo, sabiendo muy bien que él la escucharía.

Usó sus dos manos para ayudarse a subir. Al llegar a la zona donde terminaba su pantalón y comenzaba su camiseta negra, las deslizó bajo la segunda prenda. Esto lo hizo dejar de mover los pies, y Bonnie rió. Comenzó a pasear sus palmas sobre los abdominales del vampiro, disfrutando la tensión en su cuerpo.

Si Caroline supiera lo que estaba haciendo, le diría algo como: "No importa lo que pienses de él, Damon Salvatore es guapo y caliente. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable de no mantener tus manos alejadas de él. Es su propia culpa por tener un cuerpo como ése". Y de hecho, lo había dicho una vez que el trío de amigas discutían el encanto que tenía el hermano mayor de Stefan sobre las mujeres. Tanto Caroline como Elena dijeron sentirse culpables por encontrarse atraídas por él, aunque era una idiotez. Ya que era su culpa, no la de ellas. Él las buscaba, les rogaba, no les dejaba otra forma más que ponerle atención y las forzaba a disfrutar de esos momentos (en el caso de Caroline sólo fueron cuando estaba bajo compulsión, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que se sentía bien al ver la reacción que Damon tenía con su contacto físico). Elena no había dicho exactamente disfrutarlo, pero se notaba que era así. ¿Entonces por qué habría respondido el beso que le dio Damon unas semanas atrás?

Y no es que se sintiera culpable en este preciso momento, pero… estaba tocando a su enemigo. Lo peor era que lo estaba disfrutando. Sabía que se debía a la reacción que producía en él, ya que jamás había logrado dejarlo sin saber qué hacer. Eso la hacía sentirse extraña y a la vez con una sensación de poder que la tenía embriagada. O tal vez realmente era su magia la que la estaba intoxicando. En fin. Ahora el maldito tendría que comerse sus palabras y dejar de molestarla durante el resto de la noche.

Finalmente dejó sus manos quietas en su cintura y las movió, invitándolo a girarse.

La mirada que le ofreció cuando sus rostros se encontraron la hicieron temblar, pero aún así no se inmutó. Por el rabillo del ojo comprobó que su actuación estaba surtiendo efecto esperado: Sam McFields no le despegaba la mirada de encima. Si se dejaba intimidar por la intensidad en los ojos de Damon sabotearía la misión y esta vez se quedarían sin ningún plan.

Obedeciendo la música, Bonnie empezó a retroceder hasta casi chocar con una pareja.

En el comienzo del estribillo, alzó un brazo mientras movía la cabeza, sintiendo que la rapidez de la melodía hacer eco en su cuerpo. Y luego bajó el brazo, poniendo su mano contra su mejilla y deslizarla con lentitud hasta llegar a su cadera. Por un momento creyó verle los colmillos a Damon cuando su mano rozó la curva de su pecho derecho, pero estaba segura que fue su imaginación. Ya no estaba segura ni de si se veía sensual o estaba haciendo el ridículo. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba seguir respirando la adictiva energía del ambiente hasta que finalmente ahogara todos sus sentidos.

El brujo definitivamente la estaba observando, y con _mucho_ interés. Mientras hablaba con un tipo a su lado, podía sentir el deseo de estar con ella en su mirada. Si seguía así, entonces podría conseguir una oportunidad real para hacerlo abandonar a su séquito y distraerlo.

-Te dije que es innato en una mujer saber comportarse así –volteó el rostro sorprendida por sentir la respiración de Damon tan cerca.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, él se había acercado hasta que volvieron a estar prácticamente pegados. Cuando una de sus manos tocó su espalda, una corriente eléctrica la hizo consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. La corriente se asentó en su estómago, dejándola sin aire. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y lo retó a continuar. Ya había logrado su interés y, por consecuencia, el del Sam McFields, por lo que de ahora en adelante lo que hacían estaba fuera de los requerimientos del plan. Dándole una de las sonrisas que sólo lo había visto usar con Elena o la chica de turno, deslizó su mano y esta vez la detuvo casi en su trasero.

Volvieron a repetir el movimiento circular de caderas, pero ahora lo hacían sumamente lento. Al sentir una de sus piernas posicionarse frente a su pelvis, Bonnie se mordió el labio inferior y casi por inercia separó las de ella. Sentir la rodilla del vampiro chocar con la parte interior de sus muslos la hizo prácticamente ahogarse.

Lo lamentaría más tarde, estaba totalmente segura de ella, pero debía aceptarlo: Damon era guapo. Y caliente. Y definitivamente estaba _disfrutando_ tocarlo. Por más que odiara lo que le hizo a Caroline cuando ella era aún humana, que él la amenazara por ser descendiente de Emily Bennett, y por protagonizar un triángulo amoroso de telenovela; era innegable la atracción que sentía por él en ese preciso instante.

De repente, la canción terminó y comenzó otra. El cambio de ritmo la tomó por sorpresa y posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Damon para no perder el equilibrio.

No sabía si aquel movimiento había sido un error, pero ahora tenerlo prácticamente encima de ella la estaba afectando y mucho. Sus ojos bajaron hasta sus labios y no los podía despegar de ese lugar.

De repente, sintió una energía concentrada en ella. Casi como una bala perforando el centro de su espalda. Antes había sentido la misma energía bailar entre el grupo de personas que lo rodeaba, así que no le cupo duda de quién trataba de llamar su atención.

Se concentró en usar su propia magia para escudarse ante él. Ella debía ser quien mantuviera el control de la situación, no él.

Lentamente quitó las manos del pecho de Damon y dio un paso hacia atrás:

-Hora del espectáculo –dijo antes de girar y darle la espalda.

Sam McFields se había separado de su grupo y estaba de pie, observándola fijamente. Al notar que ella no cedería ante su poder, esbozó una gran sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban. Parecía que ésa era la prueba de fuego para finalmente aproximarse a ella.

No cedió inmediatamente a su invitación a bailar. Si iba directamente a él sería sospechoso, así que se limitó con mantenerle la mirada mientras le movía el trasero a Damon. Al ver que no perdía el interés, hizo un movimiento que le permitió subirse un par de centímetros el vestido. El mensaje era claro: ella no iría a él, sino que él debía acercarse a robarla de su pareja.

Y así sucedió. Con la música se acercó y le sonrió, y esta vez Bonnie se alejó de Damon hasta llegar a él.

-¿Crees que puedas mantenerme más entretenida que ése vampiro? –preguntó, inclinándose lo suficiente para que su busto rozara su pecho.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo con satisfacción y con la mirada puesta sobre un punto por sobre su hombro: Damon.

Éste era el momento. No podía cometer _ningún_ error.

Hizo un baile muy parecido al que hizo con Damon, pero no se sintió tan excitada esta vez. Sus manos se deslizaban por toda su espalda y torso, y la empujaba a bailar contra su pelvis. Era asqueroso.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse (especialmente porque la forma en que Damon la estaba mirando no ayudaba en nada), y se inclinó, bajando hasta que su busto casi rozó una de sus rodillas y subió lentamente, moviendo su trasero contra su pelvis. Si antes había bailado como una zorra, entonces ahora debía hacerlo como la reina zorra. De lo contrario, todo se iría al caño y Klaus los mataría en las próximas horas. Por lo mismo continuó bailando así, pegada a él, dejándola que la tocara y obligándose a tocarlo. Tenía que hacerlo desear acostarse con ella esa misma noche y cuanto antes.

-Eres linda –Bonnie se giró y para poder mirarle la cara-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mmm, hoy me llamo Linda –dijo, traviesamente. Una vez Caroline le dijo que los hombres se sentían atraídos por el halo de misterio de una mujer-. ¿Y tú?

-Sam.

-Hola, Sam –puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-. Qué bueno que decidiste dejar a esos aburridos y venir a bailar.

-Te veías tan bien desde allá, que no pude resistirme a venir –explicó, acercándose a su oído. La respiración del hombre le produjo escalofríos. Para que no se diera cuenta de ello, Bonnie cambio de paso de baile-. Nunca te había visto por aquí. Nueva, supongo.

Nueva y con un plan para secuestrarte, pensó la joven.

Comenzó a jugar con su cabello, enredando los dedos en él. Agradecía que tuviera el pelo medianamente largo, porque hacer esto precisamente le haría las cosas más fáciles.

-Oh, debo oler una bruja buena, ¿no? –arqueó las cejas.

-Bruja virgen, les decimos.

Su aliento olía a tacaco, alcohol y otra sustancia que no logró identificar. El estómago se le revolvió.

-Buen nombre –sonrió, mirándole la boca y se lamió los labios descaradamente para hacer ahínco en sus siguientes palabras:-. Bueno, he querido dejar de ser virgen. Era demasiado _aburrido_.

-Las brujas malas ciertamente lo pasan mejor. Y por lo que veo, así es.

Sintió una de las manos del hombre detenerse justo en la curva de su pecho derecho, y empezar a jugar con el cierre del vestido. ¡Plan casi completo!

Sonriendo, se giró y comenzó a moverle trasero desde la pelvis hasta las rodillas. En ese instante buscó a Damon y lo vio de pie en medio de la escalera. Susurró un "ya", y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el vampiro desapareció del lugar.

Volteó la cabeza y dijo sobre su hombro:

-Podría pasarlo aún mejor, Sam –mencionó con la voz más sugestiva que pudo hacer-. Eres guapo. ¿Tienes novia?

-Ninguna clase de compromiso me restringe de pasarla bien –su mano seguía jugando con el cierre-. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia, Linda?

Sonriendo, Bonnie tomó su mano y le dijo:

-Sí, varias –entrelazó sus dedos con los de él-. Y todas necesitan menos público presente. Sígueme.

Seguramente la rapidez con la que caminaba, el hombre se la podía atribuir a las _incontenibles_ ganas de follar con él. Pero Bonnie sólo quería acabar con todo eso pronto. No estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para olvidar todo lo que sucedía esta noche, lo cual la apenaba porque le encantaría seguir su vida sin saber que este cerdo asqueroso le tenía las manos encima.

Empujó la puerta con las letras de neón rojo que decían _Salida_ y el gélido frío de marzo le cortó la respiración unos segundos.

Había dos enormes contenedores repletos de basura, un olor a putrefacción horroroso y algunos mosquitos volando por sobre sus cabezas. Pensó con ironía que ciertamente ése era un lugar perfecto para un encuentro romántico.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reponerse, ya que sintió el pesado cuerpo del hombre tirarse sobre ella y la obligó retroceder hasta que su espalda chocara contra la sucia pared del club.

Se quedó tiesa, sin moverse ni tampoco rechazando la boca del sujeto succionar su cuello. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar desde sus caderas hasta sus muslos, una deteniéndose en su trasero.

Tuvo un recuerdo y no de los buenos: la nefasta noche en que el señor Martin la despojó de sus poderes. Ambas situaciones eran diferentes, puesto que una se trataba de magia y la otra de contacto físico; además que con el señor Martin trató de resistirse, mientras que ahora debía soportar sus caricias hasta que Damon llegara a dejarlo inconsciente. Aún así, lo recordaba aquel evento por las ganas que tenía de gritar. Se sentía… _violada_. La estaban agrediendo, utilizando en contra su voluntad.

Se aferró a la camisa del hombre y apretó la tela, conteniendo las ganas de chillar y pedir auxilio.

¿Por qué rayos Damon se estaba demorando tanto?

Pensó en usar su magia para detenerlo. El plan, la seguridad de sus amigos era importante; pero también la suya y todo se había salido de control. Si Damon no llegaba, pues ella tendría que hacerse cargo…

La impactante ola de energía que irradiaba el cuerpo del hombre la petrificó por completo. Sus poderes jamás podrían igualarlo. Y con cada segundo, la magia de Sam McFields incrementaba a niveles inimaginables.

Bonnie soltó un chillido que con el miedo salió ronco y débil, casi como a un extraño gemido. Esto avivó en entusiasmo del brujo y rápidamente deslizó sus manos bajo el vestido de la chica, buscando sus bragas.

De repente sus dedos soltaron sus bragas. Un sonido ahogado salió de su boca mientras su cuerpo quedaba tan rígido como el de un cadáver.

-Se terminó la fiesta –Damon apareció tras él, y lo tiró al suelo-. Dulces sueños, Sam.

Sus ojos quedaron casi blancos y luego los cerró. Estaba muy pálido, pero el casi imperceptible movimiento de su pecho demostraba que todavía vivía.

Damon lo pateó para ponerlo boca abajo. Sin mucho cuidado le quitó la ampolla vacía que tenía incrustada en la espalda. Debía ser un veneno para paralizarlo o dejarlo inconsciente. Alaric solía tener una gran variedad de esos en su poder y siempre abastecía a Damon con estos desde el Baile de Máscaras. Nunca venía mal tener la instrumentaría de los cazadores.

A pesar de estar inconsciente, su cuerpo seguía irradiando una gran energía. Esto la hizo temblar.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿No podrías haber venido antes? –preguntó, todavía mirando al brujo-. Podría haber pasado algo.

-Pero no ocurrió.

Lentamente él se le acercó y ella por fin le miró. Parecía realmente preocupado, y eso la enfureció aún más. Damon sabía que seguramente ella no podría darle la pelea al brujo, así que sólo contaba con él.

-Eres un imbécil –dijo con la voz quebrada y empezando a ver borroso por las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

En la normalidad él le respondería con un comentario mordaz, asegurándose de también insultarla; pero no lo hizo. Al menos Damon tenía tacto o no sabía qué decir, porque se quedó en silencio y esto la hizo sentirse aún más enojada.

Miró nuevamente al hombre tendido en el suelo y exclamó:

-¡Oh, qué asco! –sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y se giró, dejando que su frente tocara la pared del local.

-Debía hacerlo disimuladamente –explicó con voz resignada-. No podemos llamar la atención cuando estamos en un lugar potencialmente peligroso.

Lo peor de todo es que lo entendía. Tal vez no habían pasado más de dos minutos y Damon había tratado de llegar lo antes posible. No eran remotamente amigos, pero ambos sabían la importancia del otro en el equipo, así que sería imposible que uno no reaccionara cuando el otro estaba en aprietos. Además, ella se había arriesgado miles de veces en múltiples de misiones. Era imposible salir completamente ilesa ni sufrir un poco cuando se trataba de salvar a Elena, derrotar a Klaus, hacer que Katherine se fuera de Mystic Falls y en cada problema de turno. Incluso había tenido que fingir su propia muerte. Con hechizo o no, sentir que su propia magia la mataba no fue para nada agradable. Los riesgos de esta misión no iban a ser diferentes… Y aún así se sentía sobrepasada por todo lo ocurrido.

No había tiempo para seguir así. Más tarde en su habitación, acostada en su acogedora cama; podría llorar todo lo que quisiera como muchas veces hacía. El reloj avanzaba en su contra y debían regresar rápido a la mansión de los hermanos Salvatore.

-Estuviste fantástica –sintió una tela cubrirle los hombros y volteó el rostro para encontrarse con Damon poniéndole su chaqueta de cuero.

Bonnie se forzó en respirar más lento y con calma. Lentamente, su respiración se hizo más pausada y los esquizofrénicos latidos de su corazón dejaron de retumbarle en los oídos.

Él debió haberlo notado, porque le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de volver a poner su atención al brujo.

-Eh… gracias –hundió los hombros, sintiéndose extrañamente más protegida con la chaqueta del vampiro. Él tomó sin dificultad a Sam McFields y lo colocó sobre su hombro-. Damon, no le digas a nadie lo que pasó en el club. Sólo dejémoslo en que negociaremos los servicios de Sally McFields por la vida de su hermano.

Preferiría olvidar toda esta noche. Y el sólo hecho de pensar en que había bailado así con Damon Salvatore la hizo volver a sentir escalofríos. Además, Caroline y Elena la acosarían con preguntas, y le dirigirían extrañas miradas. Ciertamente no quería enfrentarse a su interrogatorio.

Con una expresión confundida, él respondió:

-No sé de qué me hablas, Bonnie. Hoy bailé con Linda –le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y comenzaron a caminar-. No tengo ni la menor idea qué fue lo que hiciste durante toda la noche.

Suspiró, aliviada.

Damon había movido su carro hacia la entrada del callejón, así nadie los vería cargando a Sam McFields inconsciente.

Las llaves las tenía en la chaqueta, por lo que le pidió que ella quitara el seguro y abriera la cajuela.

¿Cuántas veces habían puesto a vampiros, humanos y brujas en aquel lugar? La cajuela de Damon había tenido demasiados ocupantes.

Ella se acercó a ayudarlo a colocar al brujo, pero el vampiro negó con la cabeza y dijo que era mejor que ella entrara al carro. No le discutió. La verdad estaba cansada y no le apetecía siquiera mirar a ese sujeto, así que comenzó a rodear el carro cuando lo escuchó decir:

-Aunque esto no me va a impedir de recordar el modo en que estabas toda sobre mí.

Lentamente giró y miró hacia atrás, comprobando que no había escuchado mal. Al menos no podía ser así cuando el vampiro le estaba ofreciendo una combinación de sonrisita pedante y arco de cejas burlonas.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos, tratando de intimidarlo. Lo que no tuvo éxito. Su reacción pareció avivarlo, y se señaló así mismo, deteniéndose en su pecho:

-No podías quitarme las manos de encima, brujita.

-Cuando consiga recuperarme de esta borrachera y de lo _traumático_ de esta noche, donde claramente bailar contigo es parte de lo traumático, te daré una migraña de la cual será imposible recuperarte.

-Como digas, _Bonnie_ –dijo, pronunciando su nombre de esa forma tan cantada y exagerada que la enloquecía-. Desde ahora en adelante todas las misiones que incluyan una noche, club, y alcohol serán exclusivamente nuestras –enarcó las cejas sugestivamente antes de cerrar la cajuela del carro.


End file.
